general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/Into The Claws and Teeth
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: Search Your Core Next Chapter: TBA (Season 3) Season 2 Chapter 11: Into The Claws and Teeth I woke up the morning after, Julie next to me. I remembered the task at hand. I was ready to grab a knife, and fuck up Tay’s lips. I what Julie told me, is that she told Tay to kindly go fuck himself, but he kissed her without her consent. I grabbed my knife, and my gun, and went downstairs. “Oh, hey Dan. How are you doing?” He asked, trying to act casual, and cross his fingers that I didn’t know that he fucking assaulted my fiancée yesterday. I stepped right up into his face, and hit him in the temple with the back of my hand so hard that he fell to the ground, not unconscious yet. “What the hell, dude?!” He shouted. “Don’t think Julie hasn’t told me that you fucking assaulted her.” I snapped, grabbing him by the shirt collar. “I’m sorry, but she was asking for it by being a little hottie with her short hair.” He said, as if that fucking justified it. “She said no! You know we’re already together.” I yelled, he was still smiling like a smug asshole. I knew he was unsalvageably convinced that he was in the right. I clenched my fist, and punched him right on the side of the chin. I coughed up a mouthful of blood, and then pulled his gun on me. I stared down at the revolver. I could see the words “DETECTIVE SPEC” written on the side of the black revolver with a short barrel, and a thin wooden handle. I jumped to the side as I felt a shot fire off, he had shot off the edge of my ear. Suddenly, Danilo appeared and tackled Tay to the ground. I quickly pressed my right hand to my ear, and aimed my own pistol at him with my left hand. “What the fuck happened?” Danilo asked me. “I’ll tell you in just a sec.” I said, dropping my gun, as I used my left hand to give Tay another powerful punch in the head. “Okay, I’ll tell you what happened.” I sighed. “You saw him creeping on Julie, didn’t you?” “Yeah.” Danilo said, nervously. “Well, he waited until I wasn’t around, and forced a kiss, because he’s a fucking asshole.” I said. “Damn.” Danilo said. “No shit.” I said. “I know you like her, but at least you know you’re limits.” ---- I was sitting there, confused about whether the others were okay, or pissed at me for laying down that beating on Tay. I know Danilo came to my side, and Julie was applauding, Gill and Tom seemed okay too, Tom was drinking a beer, and Gill was patching up my ear. I think Hugo had my side too, since he had Tay tied up. I also think Jeb understands. I just wasn’t sure about Jenna, Vinnie, Logan, Don, and Lyla. One more of them was answered as Logan sat down at the table next to me. “Hey Dan, are you alright? I Tay was being an ass, and he shot off your ear.” He considered. “I’m fine, Logan.” I assured. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did this happen?” I asked, pointing at where his eye was, and then at the scar on his arm. “Oh, that.” Logan sighed. “Well, you know how Danilo talked about those 7 guys who raped and killed my fiancée?” “Yes.” I nodded. “They did all this. They scratched me up with knives, and shoved a nail in my eye while I was battering them, and tearing off their body parts.” Logan said, shuddering at the memory of it. “Damn.” I muttered. I could hear moaning in the distance. There were thousands of rotters coming in. “Oh… shit.” I whispered. I ran into the conference room, and shouted “Rotters! Way too many of them! We need to evacuate!” “But… There’s too many of them, and this is the only way out is downstairs, which is already overrun, and if we use the window, the only route is 400 feet straight down, towards a shitload of eaters!” Don said. “If only we could lure them away.” Logan said. “If we used noise, we’d only lure them here. I don’t know how we could lure them away with food.” Lyla said. “Unless we were to make a sacrifice.” We sat there for what seemed like forever thinking about it, until we decided, if that’s the only way out, then it’s a sacrifice we had to make. That still poses the question. Who? “I say we sacrifice Dan. He’s going to put us all in danger.” Tay said. “Eat shit, Tay.” Tom snapped. “All in favor of sacrificing Dan, raise your hand.” Tay shouted. Other than Tay, nobody raised their hand. “All in favor of sacrificing Tay, raise your hand.” Julie said. Julie raised her hand, I raised mine, and so did everyone else except for Jenna, Jake, and Angie. “He put us all in danger back at the sewer, and then he was harassing you.” Vinnie stated. “No! NO! NO!!” Tay shouted, as Julie grabbed the knife out of her belt and approached Tay. He kicked her in the stomach, but she snapped back forward, and stabbed Tay in the side of the chin, and I saw the life leave his eyes, as the bloody end of the knife sprung from his mouth. Blood was running down his chest, and leaking from his mouth. I grabbed him by the arm, and went out onto the balcony. I twirled him around in the air, before tossing him off to the side. I watched as Tay’s lifeless body fell from the balcony, and twirled off, the rotters swarmed away from the balcony, and began tearing away at Tay’s flesh. I spotted an emergency ladder. That’s how we’d get down without smashing ourselves on the ground. We all climbed down, and made a run for the RV, and I turned around swiftly, to see a rotter tearing a chunk of flesh out of Vinnie’s neck. It’s a shame, I was starting to respect him, and now he’s gone. We made it to the RV, and all began to step in. Jeb and Don got in last, Jeb stepped in, and Don stepped up with his left foot, before realising that his right foot had a rotter grabbing onto it. He fell out the door backwards, and another one took a bite out of his shoulder. Jeb turned around, and shot him in the head, before shutting the door. “Okay. Let’s make sure everyone is here.” I said, taking out a list I’ve written. “I’m here, Gill?” “Here.” Gill spoke up. “Tom?” “Here.” “Julie?” “Here.” I went down the list, everyone was here except Don, Tay, and Vinnie. All of whom I saw die. We were driving for a while, until Julie finally spoke. “Dan, are you angry with me, about Tay?” She asked. “You don’t have to explain.” I reassured. “I know what happened. You told him to kindly fuck off, but that wasn’t the answer he wanted, so he kissed you by force. That’s his actions. You did nothing wrong.” Julie looked up at me and smiled. I didn’t doubt it at any point, but the look in her eyes read solidly that she was telling the truth yesterday, and was relieved that I could tell. Besides. I think if it wasn’t assault, she wouldn’t have been so quick to kill him. We found a tool shed, and decided to raid it for supplies. Julie and I went in there to check it out. We went in there, only to find a short guy with a long dirt-filled brown beard, and scruffy hair. He had a nametag on him that read “Grendel” which I spotted as he stood up. He had a twisted disturbing look in his face, as he stared at Julie. “Hey there, sweetheart.” He said. “I got something for you.” “What exactly is it?” She said, suspiciously. Grendel unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. “This.” He laughed, maniacally. “Come get it.” He ran towards her, reaching for her shirt, looking to pull it off. “Go fuck yourself, weirdo.” She spat. “Is that how your mommy told you to talk to big daddy?” He said, seductively. I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. “Hey, buddy! That’s my fiancée you’re talking to!” I said, angrily. “Why should that concern me? I need to get my dick wet.” Grendel said. “Yours looks infected, dude.” I muttered, cringing. “I think you might already be wet somewhere else.” “What do you mean?” He asked. “With blood on your neck, bitch!” I shouted, pulling out my knife, and slicing his throat, he was spitting it up, before he slumped lifelessly to the floor. I ran to Julie, and kissed her, relieved that that asshole couldn’t rape her. Then I realised, that guy was going to turn. “Shit… We should hurry.” I shouted, we got what we needed, and ran to the RV. “Gill! Start the RV!” I yelled, we got inside, and Gill drove into the distance. I took a sigh. These past couple weeks have been crazy. New people, moving all around Canada, new people dying, I think we earned some quiet time. The sun was setting, I stepped into the back of the RV, Julie followed. I think you can predict what happened, if you have a dirty mind, or some awareness. If not, sex. It happens. Okay, end the freaking season already. ---- ''TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 3'' Category:Issues